Drabble Cafe
by Demons Hiding
Summary: Formerly 'One Word'. #73 - Sunset, ColettexLloyd. "The Tower of Salvation would always block the view of the sunset from Hima."
1. Dark

**Word Prompt: **#19 – Dark  
**Rated: **T for language.  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own. Spoilers up to Temple of Darkness.

* * *

It'd be so easy.

Shadow's domain was so dark. They'd needed the blue candle to see a few feet in front of them and they'd helped break Kate out.

Lloyd was the one holding the candle and he was all the way at the front of the group.

Sheena was right in front of Zelos and it was so dark around the back of the group. Raine was at the very back; making sure no one got left behind. No one would see the crime. Raine was about a metre behind from them and currently engaged in an intellectual conversation with Regal.

No one would notice. It was just so tempting.

Knowing he would regret this later, the red-haired Chosen gulped and slowly lifted his hand, reaching for the purple clad ninja sashaying voluptuously about in front of him.

The twin swordsman nearly dropped the precious candle when a blood-curdling shriek bounced off the silent walls of the Temple of Darkness.

_**"ALL RIGHT, WHO THE HELL HAS THEIR HAND ON MY BUTT?!"**_


	2. Fairy Tale

**Word Prompt: **#157 – Fairy Tale  
**Rated: **K  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own. Spoilers for the whole game.

* * *

When I was little, Dad would read me fairy tales that the dwarven race had passed down for generations. Gnome was mentioned a lot but he wasn't as annoying as he was in real life. 

Sometimes, we'd read stories that humans wrote about dwarves, like Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. We had no idea what snow was back then but it was still funny.

At school, Professor Sage would insist on us reading the fairy tale of Mithos the Hero. It was exciting to listen to all the brave things Mithos did.

I wanted to be like him, strong and brave. But Colette was going to save the world, not me, so I settled for daydreaming about it in class.

I never told anyone about it.

But now, we're standing in front of the doors to Mithos' castle and I can't help but wonder.

What could have made someone go so wrong?

And if anything happened to Colette, if I would become the same.

* * *

Gah, I honestly didn't mean for this to come out as angst. My stories have a life of their own. --;; 


	3. Sport

**Word Prompt: **#146 – Sport  
**Rated:** K  
**Genre: **Perception  
**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Spoilers up to when you find out Regal's full name.

* * *

"Hey, Regal?" the red-clad boy wandered up to the ex-convict. Regal glanced at him in response. "Do you play sports?" 

"As the president of Lezareno, I have no time to engage in athletic activities," the blue-haired man replied. Lloyd looked confused for a second before shaking his head as if shaking off the answer. "But I believe I am adept at football."

"How can you play football without your hands?"

"Football is played by kicking a ball around the field and scoring points when kicked into the opponent's goal, is it not?"

"But that's soccer!" Lloyd frowned. "Football is when you throw a pointy ball around!"

"Hmm..." the man thought about it for a moment. "It may be possible that in Sylvarant that sport is called soccer, while in Tethe'alla, that same sport has been named football. Both are correct."

"Oh, I get it!" the boy grinned. Then he remembered why he came over. "Hey, you wanna play soccer with me and Genis?"

"Of course."


	4. Excluded

**Word Prompt: **#72 - Excluded  
**Rated: **K  
**Genre: **General  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own. Spoilers for Genis' past.

* * *

Even after they settled down in Iselia, he was still being excluded.

The other boys never invited him to play with them so he always ate lunch with Raine in the classroom.

Of course, Colette was always nice to him, but she was nice to everybody so she didn't really count.

Things changed when a certain brunette started at the school. At first, the young warlock couldn't believe the denseness of this teen, who was even older than himself! Genis wasn't too surprised when he immediately became friends with Colette, although he had to admit he was a bit jealous.

That added more to his astonishment when the boy in question decided to have lunch with him instead of the other boys, after he'd seen those boys bully the young half-elf about his intellect.

Maybe he wasn't so bad.


	5. Storm

**Word Prompt: **#74 - Storm  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own. Spoilers for Sheena's past.

* * *

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek as the raven-haired girl shivered underneath her thin blanket. Cushioning her head from the hard floor was a rough, sand-filled pillow. Outside, she could hear the rattling of the rain hitting the ground and roofs.

Every time, every time there was a flash of lightning and, promptly after, the rumble of thunder, she would see in her mind's eye what had happened what seemed so long ago, and she would dissolve into fresh tears.

Fujibayashi Sheena would never admit it out loud, but she was terrified of those days when the weather would turn downright nasty and the rain would start pouring. Then, when the thunder and lightning showed up, she would simply curl into a ball and refuse to resume her activities for the rest of the day.

Sheena cried and cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore, then she rocked herself to sleep, whimpering for her surrogate grandfather and for the villagers not to hate her anymore.


	6. Sunset

**Word Prompt: **#73 - Sunset  
**Rated: **K  
**Genre: **Fluff (a little angst at the end)  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

* * *

"Hey, Colette, come with me for a sec, kay?" Lloyd whispered into her ear as Professor Sage started preparing dinner. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, hoping that Professor Sage wouldn't think he was trying to get out of eating her cooking.

Colette threw him a curious glance as he brought her up to the peak of the mountain. Hima may not have much, but they had the greatest views ever.

"Well, it's your last day as a human, so I thought I'd show you something really pretty," Lloyd admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Then his face brightened as he turned towards the west eagerly. Sensing his excitement, Colette also turned and gazed out at the Tower of Salvation, wondering what Lloyd wanted her to see. She heard a disappointed sigh from beside her. "Aw man, the Tower of Salvation's blocking it! Sorry, Colette, I guess we can't see the sunset after all..."

Smiling at the sentiment, Colette reached for his hand and turned it palms up, tracing words into it. _It's okay, Lloyd. It's enough for me that you wanted to show me something like this._

When she finished writing, a thought occured to her and suddenly her smile was just a little more forced than before.

From Hima, the Tower of Salvation would always block the view of the sunset. Just like how her duty as the Chosen of Regeneration would always block her view of Lloyd.


End file.
